Technicalities
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.


Technicalities

Chapter One: Young Love

 **Summary:** Technically, the Evil Queen was still Snow White's step-mother, so technically that would make Evie Snow's step-sister. So technically, Evie being in a relationship with Doug, while he wasn't a prince, would be giving the affection that Dopey showed Snow a new, yet reversed, chance at being something more, and that's good, right?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Descendants.

Evie was on Cloud 9. She had just spent the evening after Prince Ben's coronation to becoming King with Doug, the adorable son of Dopey. Her "step-sister's" silent companion. Yes, Evie's mom had always told her to find herself a prince that had tons of money and huge castle, but after spending time with Doug and getting to know him, she didn't want a prince anymore. She wanted to be with Doug. Floating into hers and Mal's room at Auradon Prep, Evie is ready to spill everything about her time with Doug when she is startled back to reality at the sight of Mal and Ben making out. Not knowing what else to do, Evie just stands in the doorway, staring at her best friend and the new King.

"Um... Mal?" Evie finally says, causing the couple to break apart.

"Evie... I thought you were still out with Doug." Mal said quickly as she lightly pushed Ben away from her.

"I was... but it was getting late... so I came back... I can go find him if you need more time to do whatever it is that you two were just doing... I'm sure he couldn't have gotten too far." Evie said as she glanced down the hall and saw Doug's _slowly_ retreating figure.

"Can you? That would be great." Mal said with a fake cheery voice as she pushed Evie out of the room and closed the door in her friend's face.

"No problem M." Evie muttered to herself as she turned and hurried after Doug. "Doug, wait up." She called out as she got closer to him.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Doug said with a smile as he turned around and tried to act cool.

"Oh, well, Mal and Ben were in our room..." Evie said and trailed off. She wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation.

"Oh." Was Doug's response and Evie noticed that he sounded disappointment.

"But at the same time, I hadn't wanted our time together tonight to have ended to begin with, so them being my room works perfectly." Evie said as was filled a kind of warmth that she hadn't felt before at seeing Doug's smile.

"Can I show you something?" Doug asked after a couple minutes of them standing there in silence.

"I'd like that." Evie said with a radiant smile.

Once Doug had a secure hold on Evie's hand, he led her around the campus and asked her questions about her life on the island. However, whenever her life before Auradon came up, Evie would change the subject. She knew that as soon as she actually answered his questions that the romantic atmosphere that they were surrounded by would be ruined. And she didn't want that to happen. After an undeterminable amount of time, Evie realized that she had no idea where they were.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked.

"To my favorite spot in Auradon." Doug replied as he led her towards a small cluster of trees that, with the low moonlight, obscured the path that led through them.

"Please tell me that this is payback for what my mother tried to do to Snow White?" Evie said suddenly as she froze in place.

"I would never hurt you Evie." Doug said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her forward.

"But we're heading into the forest." Evie commented.

"We aren't heading into the forest. We are going to walk through a small cluster of trees and then we will be at our destination. It'll be a minute of being surrounded by the trees at most, you'll be fine." Doug assured her.

"Okay." Evie replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

As they neared the cluster of trees, Evie was able to see the path that they would be walking along a little bit more, but it was still mostly obscured by the trees. Once they reached the edge of the tree line, Evie stopped again. She knew what her mother had tried to have the huntsman do to Snow White, and she knew how much the dwarfs loved Snow, so could Doug just be tricking her into meeting the demise that had been intended for her step-sister by her mother? _'No... Doug wouldn't do that to me. He's not evil like my mother is. He wouldn't deceive me in such a way, would he?'_ Evie thought to herself as she clung to Doug's arm and followed slightly behind him through the trees, and was relieved when they were out from the trees just as soon as they were in the trees. And the sight before her was absolutely beautiful. Evie and Doug were standing at the edge of a small lake that had a waterfall flowing into it.

"How did you find this place?" Evie breathed out.

"I explored a lot when I was younger." Doug admitted with a shrug. "There's even a little cave behind the waterfall... if you would like to see it." He offered hopefully.

"I would love to see it." Evie said as she continued to stare at the waterfall, even as Doug led her around the edge of the lake.

Once Doug had gotten them safely to the cave, he sat down with his legs bent and motioned for Evie to join him. Instead of sitting next to him like he had expected her to do, Evie settled down with her back to Doug's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. In the spur of the moment, Doug wrapped both arms around Evie's waist and held her to him lightly.

"It's so peaceful and... perfect here." Evie commented.

"I never thought of it as perfect before tonight." Doug replied.

"Why's that?" Evie asked.

"Because you're here now." Doug whispered into her ear causing shivers to run over her body.

"Do you believe in fate? Or destiny?" Evie asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, why? Do you?" Doug questioned.

"I do... I didn't before I came here, but since coming to Auradon, and meeting you, I've started to believe in it." Evie replied.

"What makes me so special that meeting me made you start believing in fate and destiny?" Doug asked, shocked by her statement.

"Oh, I just meant that with the connection between our families..." Evie said before trailing off at the end.

"You thought that since my dad is Dopey and your mom is the Evil Queen that I would be appalled by being around you?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Evie said with a shrug.

"That could never happen. Even after what happened at Family Day with Chad... I wanted to make sure that you were okay, and I should have pulled you to the side instead of trying to talk to you with the others around. I shouldn't have let Chad discourage me from talking to you." Doug said with a sigh.

"I'm not mad that you listened to Chad over me." Evie said, but she wasn't sure if she meant it or not.

"Yes you are. And if not fully mad, you're at least disappointed that I didn't stand up to him again." Doug replied.

"You haven't stood up to Chad on my behalf before Doug. You stood up to Mr. Deley on my behalf." Evie pointed out.

"My point is, I saw how disappointed you were when I said that I couldn't talk to you because of Chad. I was disappointed in myself for that." Doug admitted.

"I was mostly disappointed in general. Jay tried to stand up to Chad after he insulted me, it just wasn't what I wanted someone to do in that kind of situation, so I was disappointed that you hadn't done something, and after that, once everything had just fallen apart at the seams, you made sure Chad was okay instead of me. And then when we were all there..." Evie said before taking a breath, "I just felt like your friends were more important than I was." She finished.

"I promise that it will never happen again." Doug said as he watched Evie lace her fingers together with his.

"I don't want you to have to choose between me and your friends again." Evie commented.

"It should have been you that I chose. It should always be you." Doug replied.

"I appreciate that Doug. I've never really had someone who would always choose me other than my friends." Evie said as she felt herself start to drift to sleep.

"Do you want to head back to the school?" Doug asked softly.

"No... I just want to stay here. Good night Doug." Evie said before she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Evie." Doug replied before he carefully moved so that his back was against the cave wall, making sure that Evie was still in his arms before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
